She Tripped!
by brazelphrat
Summary: The fight between Luke and Lorelai during Fidler on the roof. My version.


**This takes place When Luke comes over to Lorelai's house telling at her about makeing the costumes for the Fidler on the roof at the elementary school.**

**As well informed readers know, this also takes place while Luke and Lorelai are on their little break up.**

**Enjoy.**

Lorelai stands in her newly decorated garage blow drying flower stickers on the wall with her back to the door.

Luke comes in in a huff and says her name but she doesn't hear so he comes over and taps her shoulder.

"LORELAI!"

Lorelai turns around and her eyes get biga dn she turns off the hair dryer.

"Uh...Hi Luke."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here."

"No, Lorelai you are suposed to be at the school. The show is tonight did you know that? A girl tripped because you are not there to make sure her dress if fitting properly, and she tripped!"

Lorelai takes a step back from Luke.

"Woah why are you yelling at me?"

"Because she tripped and you werent there. Unlike me, I have been there every damn day of this week working with kids who don't know a screw from a hammer. At least it's more than you know!"

Lorelai's mouth drops and she crosses her arms over her chest. "Luke maybe you should go." She looks down trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sick of doing stuff just because you tell me to, or sign me up for it! I'm sick of people asking me about you, and I'm sick of little kids running up to me telling me their god damn mothers are lesbians."

"Ok Luke I get it now can you please just go away!" She runs out and into her house slamming the front door, obviously crying and upset.

Luke sighs and walks up to the door and taps on it gently. He hears something being thrown at the door from behind and he takes a step back.

"Please Lorelai, let me in!"

"No Luke! You've hurt me too much!"

Luke takes a step leaning into the door and pushes it open using all the force he can. Luckily her lock was never really a good one.

Lorelai lay on the floor of the hallway with tears streaming down her face and her hand layed out ont he floor with a large cut down the middle.

Luke bends down and puts his hand in her hair.

"Lorelai come on get up."

Lorelai looks up at him and screws up her face.

"No get away from me!"

"I'm sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for. I was just upset."

"Yea Luke? Well I'm upset too", she sits up and wipes her face, but continues to cry,"you come over here like that screaming at me over something that has nothing to do with the reason why you are mad at me, and you expect me to suck it up and move on, but i can't because seeing your face, and the hate in your eyes when you talk to me like that is too much. It's too much to see you hate me, when I still love you with all my heart!"

With that she gets up and walks into the kitchen leaving Luke on the floor with his mouth open trying to recover from the shock of Lorelai yelling at him.

He gains control again and stands up and follows her and come over beside her at the sinnk and takes the rag she is holding and wipes her bloody hand offf gently not looking at her face.

Lorelai tries to pull away put Luke tightens is grip around her wrist not letting her, and she just gives up and stands there waiting for him to finish.

Luke puts the rag in the sink and puts a bandaide with Pooh Bear on it over the cut and lets her hand go. Her hand drops to her side, with no purpose left in it.

"Look Luke, I know you don't want to be here. Just go." She turns and walks away from him to the fridge. Luke follows closly behind her and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to him with her back to his chest.

"I'm not leaving this time."

Lorelai tries to pull away but Luke is too strong for her.

"Luke let me go."

"No." he tightens his grip on her waist and just stand there.

"I know you don't want me anymore." She sniffles holding back another break down.

Luke leans into her and has his mouth close to her ear and whispers, "I want you more than anything, your mother not so much, but I do want you."

Lorelai turns around and looks up at him, not touching him at all.

"Really?"

"I'm more sure about this than you are about your love for coffee."

Lorelai smiles and sniffles again and looks down. "Wow"

"I love you Lorelai. I never meant to hurt you. It was stupid of me to think you were with Chris. I know that now."

Lorelai looks up and him and holds his hands in hers. "I don't love Chris I love you. I never want to be with anyone but you. I never wanted this to happen and i never wanted to hurt you. It was my mother. She's mean and over bearing, and manipulative. That's why I'm cutting her out of my life completly. I already have."

Luke leans down and brands her lips with a kiss, that seemed to make up for all the lost time they had missed over the past few weeks.

When he puls away Lorelai smiles and wraps her arms around him.

"I love you Luke Danes."

"I Love you too Lorelai."

**The End.**

**Reviews please?**


End file.
